El lazo que nos une
by Rosmarin
Summary: Lo que pasa después de que se comprueba que Ice y Norge son hermanos


Islandia había llegado a su casa, al entrar su jefa lo saludó pero decidió ignorarla, fue directo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Mr. Puffin no tardó en subir a su lado y acomodarse junto a su costado izquierdo.

− Esperaba que fuera negativo…―suspiro mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta; eran los resultados del análisis en los que se confirmaba de Noruega era su hermano.

Islandia cerró los ojos y poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido. El ruido del coche de su jefa lo despertó. "por fin solo" pensó y decidió bajar e intentar comer algo, además su frailecillo debía estar hambriento.

Ya en la cocina, colocó un plato con pescados frescos sobre la mesa para que su querida mascota se alimentara, pero él solo se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Alguien llamaba en la puerta. Y al abrir:

− Noregur…

− Island.

− Pasa.

En realidad Islandia no quería ver, oír o estar en la misma habitación que Noruega pero, por alguna razón lo invito a pasar. Se dirigieron a la sala que era un lugar pequeño y bastante acogedor. La chimenea estaba encendida y tanto el calor que emitía como las formas danzantes que las llamas producían resultaban muy agradables y reconfortantes, sobre todo a finales de otoño y con el invierno adelantándose.

− Perdón si te fastidié obligándote a llamarme bróðir…―dijo por fin un Noruega que pese a su semblante frío, no pudo evitar que su voz mostrara un cierto tono extraño que parecía expresar arrepentimiento.

− Tu eres mi... ―por un momento creyó que no era capaz de volverlo a decir― hermano, no tienes que pedir perdón.

− Oh…

Noruega tardo un largo minuto, no, minutos, en volver a hablar y, por supuesto Islandia tampoco hizo nada para romper ese silencio.

− Es solo que en realidad parecías odiar el llamarme así. ¿Te avergüenza ser mi hermano? ―volvió a su tono normal y carente de cualquier matiz sentimental.

− Por supuesto que no ―dijo el más joven mientras dirigía su mirada al vacío.

− Entonces, ¿porque…?

− No tiene importancia.

− ¿Hay algo?, ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

En la mente de Islandia dos ideas se debatían: poner las cartas sobre la mesa o aparentar que nada sucedía y dejar que el otro sacara sus propias conclusiones pues sabia que el noruego no se permitiría que la sospecha de que le estaba ocultando algo diera muchas vueltas en su cabeza y la terminaría descartando y olvidando. Entonces el joven miro a su hermano quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que entró por la puerta.

− Noruega…―los hermosos ojos violeta de Islandia se humedecieron y en su rostro apareció una casi mueca de dolor; para Noruega esto era algo sumamente alarmante ya que su hermanito tendía a ser una persona que, al igual que él parecía mostrarse siempre frío y serio.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Islandia se puso de pie y luego se dirigió a un extremo de la habitación, pero no había a donde huir, porque esta vez no deseaba huir. Tenia que hablar, sí, eso es lo que debía hacer… Pero era tan difícil.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en la pared, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y al momento de abrir sus ojos estos se encontraron con el azul de los ojos de Noruega.

− Te Amo ―declaró Islandia― hace un tiempo que me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, y luego… cuando mi jefa me dijo que se investigaría para averiguar si éramos hermanos o no, yo… estaba feliz, pensé que por fin se aclararía todo y que el que nos llamaran hermanos quedaría en el pasado… porque entonces así yo, yo… no sentiría culpa por amarte. Pero los resultados no son lo que esperaba. Eres mi hermano… ―dolía tanto, dolía demasiado, era insoportable… cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, casi en silencio, silencio interrumpido por algunos hipeos.

− Ísland… ―dijo Noruega mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba al albino.

− Perdóname Norge.

− ¿Perdonar qué?... No tengo por qué perdonarte. ―Por un momento Islandia se sintió morir, su hermano lo odiaba, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

− Estoy feliz ―dijo el noruego, susurrando al oído de su "hermanito" para después tomar el rostro de Islandia entre sus manos, secar sus lagrimas y hacer que este lo mirara a los ojos.

− ¿Feliz? ―Preguntó el menor totalmente confundido.

− Sí ―contesto el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Noruega se separo un poco para ver la reacción de Islandia; por un momento este parecía ausente pero unos segundos después se abalanzó sobre Noruega para abrazarlo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Islandia estando sobre el cuerpo del rubio sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, entonces fue después de algunos segundos que reaccionó e intentó levantarse pero sintió que tiraban de su camisa.

− ¿Norge?... ―fue lo que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de sentir la mano de Noruega en su nuca dirigiendo su rostro hacia él, haciendo que sus labios terminaran encontrándose. Un beso muy tierno por parte de Noruega al que Islandia no parecía corresponder pero, finalmente terminó dejándose llevar; su corazón latía con fuerza, casi no podía creer que lo que por tanto tiempo había imaginado ahora estuviese sucediendo; de un segundo a otro estaba bajo el cuerpo del mayor quien con una mano acariciaba su cabello mientras que con la otra aferraba su muñeca izquierda, logró soltarse para después dejar que sus manos se entrelazaran. El beso que había empezado de forma lenta y dulce, muy dulce, ahora se estaba volviendo más apasionado, en cuanto el albino había abierto la boca Norge introdujo su lengua y aunque pensó que este se sobresaltaría no fue así, sino que se dejó hacer y correspondía como podía al tiempo que dejaba escapar pequeños ruiditos que volvían loco al rubio.

Sin embargo Islandia sí se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Noruega deslizarse bajo su camisa y el mayor interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo; Islandia miró a su hermano con los ojos vidriosos y dio un gemido, su miembro se estaba poniendo duro.

― Shush, bróðir está aquí ―dijo el noruego en un tono como si estuviera calmando a un niño pequeño.

Islandia sintió cómo le desabrochaban el cinto y luego el pantalón; jadeó cuando el mayor tomó su erección y empezó a masturbarlo, primero de forma lenta mientras besaba su rostro y cuello hasta gradualmente aumentar de ritmo. El albino dio un grito al sentir un fuerte dolor en la base de su cuello, Noruega le había hecho un chupetón y por alguna razón eso lo excitaba aún más, sabía que estaba cerca.

―Dime hermano, Islandia ―el rubio le susurró al oído―. Dime hermano ―ordenó antes de empezar a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

―¡Bróðir!, ¡Kæri bróðir! –gimoteó mientras se corría.


End file.
